


Reprisal

by Endriya



Category: InterWorld Series - Neil Gaiman & Michael Reaves
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endriya/pseuds/Endriya
Summary: After the Malefic exploded, it was a long journey back to HEX.





	Reprisal

It was a long journey back to HEX. 

Really, although they had been the ones responsible for his situation in the first place, Lord Dogknife had to thank the children - they'd given him plenty to keep his thoughts occupied with. Curse them! He would rip the flesh from their bones and devour it before their horrified eyes; he would crush their extremities and crunch their joints until they begged for mercy and then keep going; he would gouge out their eyes and leave their still-living bodies out for the birds to consume, bit by bit. Even then, he considered, the Walkers would be getting off lightly. No. He would have to devise a different scheme, so agonisingly, brutally excruciating that the children forgot who they were, what they were, and begged to be rendered instead. He would have no such mercy. 

That is how he passed his time on board the life-carpet, mind stewing its way through various fantasies of how to have his vengeance - oh, how sweet it would be. He considered poisons and curses and spells such as they surely did not dare speak of at InterWorld. Too kind. No whip in his collection was anywhere near good enough, and no beast quite so brutal as to fit the purpose. He considered drowning them repeatedly to just short of death, never allowing the brats to catch their breath, and then he thought of cursing them with immortality and quick healing so he could do all of the above to his heart's content. He couldn't help but growl in pleasure at that idea - but still, far too kind for their crimes. He would have to devise more original, more tormenting retributions than that. He did, after all, have plenty of time.

It was a long journey back to HEX.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any (InterWorld) prompts, let me know and I'll give it a go (although it might take a little while).


End file.
